


Foreign

by Kpopnlockit



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: More fluffy Hyukkie love. Sorry, it’s not my best writing but I tried. It took a few weeks to get this done. Things have been busy for me lately, but Admin R and I are slowly working on our surprisingly long list of requests. Thank you to our lovely followers for the requests by the way. Admin R and I really use writing to escape our stress, so it really is a relief to have something to work on that will also make others happy. <3xoxoxo Admin O





	Foreign

**Author's Note:**

> More fluffy Hyukkie love. Sorry, it’s not my best writing but I tried. It took a few weeks to get this done. Things have been busy for me lately, but Admin R and I are slowly working on our surprisingly long list of requests. Thank you to our lovely followers for the requests by the way. Admin R and I really use writing to escape our stress, so it really is a relief to have something to work on that will also make others happy. <3
> 
> xoxoxo Admin O

It had gotten late. The clouds were no longer visible in the dark sky. However, you refused to pull down the shade, preferring to stare blankly into the abyss. It was going to be weird. You were just beginning to get used to living in such a foreign country. But your time was up. Looking back, you had adjusted quite well. Hesitant at first to engage others in your broken Korean, you soon found yourself surrounded by classmates didn’t mind and were excited to try out their language skills on you or were just interested into you due to your exoticness. As a result, you had created an oddball group of friends who had nothing in common but always managed to keep the conversation going.

Thankful didn’t even begin to describe your feelings towards them. Your time in Korea would have been lonely and miserable without their constant nonsense. The semester seemed to fly by so quickly that you had to wonder if you had dreamt the whole thing. But the sight of near tearful faces at the airport had you sure that this was reality and a very sad one at that. Farewells were never easy but this one seemed particularly hard. Knowing that you would likely never see over half of these people ever again made it feel like you had a fishbone stuck in your throat, neither able to swallow it nor to choke it out. Jokes about how you had been in Korea for over four months but still couldn’t handle more than one bottle of soju were shared. Apologies for only feeding you instant ramen were made. Imitations of your face when you tried soondae for the first time were jeered at. The situation seems so surreal, as if you were watching it from afar instead of standing right in the middle of the bittersweet crowd. The entire time you struggled to hold back your tears. How were you so lucky to have met such good people? As you swiped at your moist eyes after hugging one of the girls who had taught you all the important curse words, you noticed Hyuk standing awkwardly off to the side.

Your relationship with the tall boy was a strange one. He was hardly at school due to his idol activities and you grew close to his friends without him being around. Eventually, you had been adopted into the group without his knowledge. Meeting him for the first time was a trippy experience as he hadn’t been around for the memories you shared with the group and the recollections he had with them predated yours. One of you was always left out of the conversation when the other was around as a result. It created a dissonance between you and Hyuk and you were never able to get close to him. There wasn’t hate per say, just a lack of familiarity.

Opening the book that sat in your lap, you examined the pages with more detail. The girls had put together a scrapbook as a departing gift and filled it with pictures and notes. You had flipped through it in the airport before being consumed by a multiparty bear hug and now you had the time to read through each memory. It seemed that they had managed to condense your whole stay into the book. There was even a napkin from Jung Java stuck in there with a short message about never being able to find a vanilla latte like theirs in the rest of the world. Chuckling, you had to agree. You ran a finger over a soda stained ticket stub. The boys had dragged you to a horror flick even though you had warned them that you couldn’t handle stuff like that. You all were kicked out after you flinched hard enough to lose your grip on your cup to the dismay of the unsuspecting couple sitting in front of you. It had been quite a scene and the boys never missed the chance to tease you any time they saw a soda around you. Flipping to the end, you found a list of all other their Skype usernames. Even Jihoon, who couldn’t properly work a computer, was there. A watery smile settled on your face.

After landing and a brief welcome by your family, you settled back into your room and fished you laptop from your luggage. One by one you added the users to your Skype contacts. You quickly reviewed the suddenly long list and were surprised to see that Hyuk was signed in. You looked at the time in the corner of your screen. It was now the middle of the day on the other side of the world and most of your friends were probably in class or at work. The abrupt ringing of a call startled you and you reflexively answered to quiet the noise from waking your sleeping parents. You didn’t even check who it was. Hyuk greeted you with a pleasant, “Hi.” Taken aback, you didn’t even think to reply. Sure, he had given you his contact information, but you figured it was more out of politeness and obligation rather than the desire to actually talk to you. And yes, you had added him to your Skype, but you also added Jihoon, the poor fool who would never be able to figure out how to video chat. “Did you have a good flight?” his question filled the silence. You nodded, voice failing you from the surprise. Taking a closer look, you realized that he was chatting from him phone rather than a computer.

“Who is that?” a deep voice called. You recognized it as Ravi’s from that one time you had gone to a music show recording to join everyone in supporting Hyuk. “A friend,” Hyuk answered. “What’s going on?” you asked, not sure if you were asking about what he was doing before he called you or why he even called you in the first place. “Ah, we’re just waiting for rehearsal,” he responded. That would explain the styled hair and makeup, but it still didn’t answer your unasked question of why he was calling you. Though, you did appreciate the way his contouring highlighted his good bone structure. When you did manage to hang out with him, he was always in a beanie and jeans, so seeing him all dolled up from such a short distance was different.

“You must be busy,” you mumbled, not knowing what else to say. “Nah, not really,” he replied with a smile that bordered on childish. “Have you eaten yet?” Hyuk inquired. “No,” you answered honestly. He clucked at you disapprovingly. You scoffed and threw his question back at him. “Of course, our fans bought us lunchboxes,” he quipped. Resisting the urge to curl your lip, you took a second to ponder his intent. Right now he was boasting about his fame, but you knew he wasn’t being intentionally hateful. You were never rivals, nor enemies. You weren’t much of anything actually. Even the label friends seemed to be a bit of a stretch. Maybe he was simply bored.

“You need to take care of yourself. We’re not there to take care of you anymore.” The genuine concern in his voice threw you for a loop. “We?” you thought to yourself. When was he ever a part of the “we” that looked after you while you were abroad? He was usually just an occasional presence that was of no consequence to you. “Don’t skip meals just because you’re busy. Did you sleep on the plane?” “Yes,” you said, baffled by his behavior. “Good. Hey, I have to go now. Go eat something,” Hyuk ordered before ending the call without further warning. You sat for a moment just staring at the now blank screen. What in the world was that?

That Skype session was the first of many fleeting chats. Hyuk seemed to want to talk whenever he was free and bored, which seemed to be often. He would call when he was in the van with his members fast asleep or when he was waiting his turn to use the stage. On the days he didn’t contact you, you knew that he was probably in class or had a day off. Not that you had any problem with it. It gave you something to do when you weren’t applying to jobs that never called you back. At first, you were sure that he wanted to talk just to keep entertained, but you found that getting to know Hyuk was interesting. He had a devilish sense of humor and a few times you found late night conversations getting deeper than you had intended. Maybe it was the frequent communication that made you wonder why you hadn’t developed much of a relationship with Hyuk when he was less than ten feet away from you. Why did you not notice how much fun he was until you were half a planet away from him? The more you talked, the more you found in common and the more you found yourself having to shake thoughts of him from your mind. 

Though you did chat with your other friends, it wasn’t nearly to the degree that you did with Hyuk, and even they were commenting on it. “Hey, you’ve been talking a lot to Hyuk lately,” one of them remarked. Your automatic response was to deny it profusely, which made you look all the more suspicious. With a knowing smile, she let it go. So, maybe you did talk to him more than what would be considered acceptable for friends, but your relationship with him was atypical. It was a friendship built across an ocean and as fragile as one missed call. Of course it would like work to keep it going. So what if you would watch the same anime just to be able to discuss it with him? And what if you did find the way his nose crinkled when he laughed too hard adorable? It wasn’t like you had ulterior motives. He’s the one who started it all.

It was only when you had rushed home and practically ripped open your laptop to call Hyuk to allow him to be the first one you told that you finally got the job that you realized that you had feelings for him. You hadn’t even thought to call your mother or sister with the news. Hyuk was the first one to come across your mind. It was reflexive now, how you automatically prioritized him. He seemed to be more excited than you when he found out, but neither of you thought about how it would disturb your frequent contact. Maneuvering the time difference hadn’t been much of an issue since Hyuk kept odd hours and your unemployed status left you completely available. Now your conversations were sporadic and clipped and tapering to about once a week. More often than not, you found yourself missing Hyuk. It hurt to think that you had gotten so close just to drift apart but there wasn’t much you could do about it. You tried to avoid your feelings and ignore your crush on Hyuk, opting to focus on work instead.

Managing to find time for a midnight call with the sacrifice of sleep, you and Hyuk sat in your respective beds sipping on tea. It was almost like a poorly timed coffee date. Almost. In your head, you knew that Hyuk didn’t have time for romance, especially with a girl on the other side of the world. However, it seemed that your heart wasn’t as rational as your brain. Snapping back to reality, you caught the end of a story of Ken harassing Ravi when Ravi was asleep. You chuckled heartily, the antics of his older members never failing to be entertaining. Hyuk somehow always found a way to make you laugh, even if the joke was lame, you would end up laughing at how bad it was. It was unavoidable, you were falling for him. The only issue was geographical inconvenience. That, and though you suspected Hyuk felt the same way about you, you weren’t one hundred percent sure. He had never directly said it or even hinted at it, but you would often blush at his subtle flirtations. Would a guy invest so much time and effort into something he didn’t feel strongly about? You couldn’t be sure. But for now, you were content to continue on like this.

“Hey, we’re going on a world tour this year,” Hyuk casually inserted into the conversation. Tea slipped down your trachea with the sudden news and set you into a coughing fit. Barely managing to recover from choking on your drink, you sputtered, “A-are you coming to my country?” Your heart raced as you awaited his response. Hyuk broke into a toothy grin and that was all the answer you needed. Resisting the urge to scream, you set your tea down before flailing excitedly. He was coming, he was really coming! “When?!” you half-shouted. “In two months,” he replied gleefully, pleased by your reaction. Your smile faltered. You had just started this new job and there was no way that you could ask for time off already. Disappointment overcame you in a crushing wave. Reading your face, Hyuk asked, “What’s wrong?” “Ah…” you trailed off, not wanting to let him down nor wanting to face reality. He furrowed his eyebrows, and while you were thankful for him being so in tune with your emotions, it only made telling him harder. Avoiding the whole thing all together, you questioned, “Do you have the date?” Immediately, Hyuk was forwarding the concert promoter’s web page and asking if you had plans. You, of course, said no and that if you were going to go you would need to know the date.

Heaving a silent sigh of relief, you announced, “I can go. It’s on a Sunday.” Anticipation once again slammed into your veins and Hyuk perked back up. “Should I get you a ticket?” he inquired. “No, no. I can get it myself,” you refused hurriedly, thinking about getting the closest seats possible to the stage. He recoiled at your harsh rejection. Not meaning to come off so rudely, you quickly apologized and changed the subject to the plans for the tour. The discussion changed direction again when you asked about where they would be staying. “No clue. Have any recommendations?” he quipped. “Mmm…” you pondered aloud. Not ever having a need to stay in a hotel in your hometown, you really had no idea. “I’ll do a little research on that for you,” you offered. Hyuk gave you a cheeky smirk and it took all of your self-control not to liquefy on the spot. The rest of the night went as usual, with discussing current events and detailing the shenanigans of a certain pair of 93-liners. But for an all too obvious reason, an air of excitement clung to each word exchanged.

The next few months passed by in relative silence as Hyuk was busy preparing for the tour and with his individual activities. Not that you had any time to spare yourself. Being the newest employee meant that you were the errand girl and worked that hardest. Without children or a relationship status, you were automatically selected to work any overtime hours. Coming home entailed tripping through the dark streets at night and collapsing on your couch fully clothed only to pass out with a full face of make up on within minutes. Though you desperately missed the sound of Hyuk’s voice, there were simply not enough hours in the day to attempt to call him unless you wanted to wake him at three in the morning. The lack of communication made you look forward even more to being able to finally see him in person. Fantasies of the moment danced in your dreams and you tried to keep your expectations low. If there was anything you didn’t want, it was to be hurt by having your hopes dashed. The only remedy for that was to relax your inner teenage girl. So you marched along gritting your teeth and refraining from indulging in delusions of Hyuk.

It was the night before the concert and your heart was in your throat. After asking around, you had managed to find a good hotel for the boys and referred them to it. Unknown to Hyuk, you had also reserved a room. Not knowing what else to do, you paced the lobby, waiting for VIXX to arrive. It had been a spur of the moment decision to book the room but you figured that by staying in the same hotel your chances of spending time with Hyuk were higher in light of his tight schedule. Thoughts raced through your head as you waited. What were you even doing here? Weren’t you just being a burden? You contemplated going to your room and pretending like you were never there.

Just as you had turned towards the elevators, a loud commotion at the revolving door erupted. A language you immediately recognized as Korean was being spoken by multiple voices all at once. Looking over was more of a reflex than anything else, but you caught sight of a group of tall men with luggage in tow. Heart skipping a beat, you momentarily forgot that breathing was a thing. You pointedly faced your back towards the rapidly approaching boys. Panic pounding in your veins, you cautiously began to walk away.

You had thought that you would be able to do this, but now that it was go time, you were wussing out. Trying to attract the minimal amount of attention possible, you moved discretely. But all was for naught as you suddenly felt a firm hand on your shoulder. Freezing, you glanced behind you to meet eyes with a slightly out of breath Hyuk. If your heart had been in your throat earlier, now it was trying to pop out of the top of your head. How he had recognized you from behind?

“_____,” he said as he spun you around to face him. Gasping, you seized up as Hyuk stared down at you. Unable to react, you let the giant crush you to his chest. Because you were so short in comparison, you couldn’t see the confused looks that the other members and staff shot your way from where your nose was squished into Hyuk’s sternum. Just as you were beginning to appreciate his scent, he pulled back just enough to peer down at you again. Pure excitement was written all over his face. You couldn’t help but smile back, though it felt like your lungs were failing you. “Why are you here?” he asked with astonishment. He still hadn’t fully released you, holding onto your upper arms tightly, as if you would disappear once he let go. Forming a sentence was proving to be impossible at the moment due to Hyuk’s hopeful gaze never leaving your face. “I, um, booked a room here tonight,” you finally managed. “Why?” The question was unnecessary as he knew full what your intentions were for staying in a hotel when your house was fifteen minutes away. Biting your lip was the only response you could give. A loud call of Hyuk’s name disrupted the atmosphere between the two of you. Tilting your head to the side, you saw N vigorously waving Hyuk over. “Message me your room number,” Hyuk blurted out in a rush before darting back to the group.

It had gotten late, so late that you had given up on waiting for Hyuk and decided to change into your sleeping clothes. Tucked under the blankets with your phone, you waited for an explanation for why Hyuk hadn’t come. You tried to distract yourself from the overwhelming let down by learning fan chants for the concert. Right as you peered way too close to the screen to catch sight of Ravi’s chest tattoo in Chained Up, a clear rapping at the door startled you. Panic struck you at the prospects of an uninvited guest in the middle of the night. You quickly tapped the music video off and threw back the covers. Fear was rapidly replaced by thrill when you realized who it could be. Leaping up, you ran to the door and flung it open with gusto.

Hyuk’s greeting was muffled by the mask he wore. You resisted the urge to laugh. If he thought that tiny piece of cloth was going to hide the identity his one hundred eighty four centimeter self, he thought wrong. Anyone could tell that he was a celebrity of some sort in that get up. You ushered him inside after making sure that the hallway was empty. As he plopped down on the bed, he sighed heavily. In a careful restraint of your excitement, you approached him slowly. “You’re late,” you commented as indifferently as you could. He removed his mask so he could speak more clearly. “The hyungs wouldn’t let me out,” he said as he stretched his legs, “I had to wait for them to fall asleep.” You nodded in understanding, just glad that he was finally here.

The air shifted and suddenly awkwardness filled the room. Now that you were finally meeting in person, it seemed that neither of you had anything interesting to say. You had no idea what to do. Would it be weird for you to sit next to him on the bed? The whole thing was odd as you had never met alone before. The development in your relationship just made the situation worse. It was clear that you liked him but you had no idea how he felt. Were you just friends or could you assume that there was something more? A prolonged moment passed before you mustered the courage to take a seat beside him.

“So, how have you been?” you asked. Running a hand through his hair, Hyuk shifted to face you. You also adjusted to better look at him. “I’ve been well,” he answered, “How have you been?” “I’ve been good,” you replied. Out of nervousness you began to rock back and forth. The fine baby hairs on the back of your wrists suddenly became very interesting. A warm hand surprised you by tipping your chin up so that your eyes met with Hyuk’s. You froze, shocked stiff.

Hyuk studied your face. Your eyes latched onto his parted lips. He ran a thumb across your jaw and you couldn’t help but lean into the affectionate touch. Strangely, it wasn’t uncomfortable. Hyuk was here, within your reach, after months of pining for him. “You’re beautiful,” he breathed. The fact that you were bare faced and in your jammies briefly floated through your mind. Then his nose was pressed against yours. “I missed you,” he whispered, so close that you could feel his breath fan across your lips. You eyes fluttered closed as you relished the moment. With this intimacy, there was no way Hyuk didn’t feel the same way as you. You were so certain that you felt this inexplicable overpowering need to confirm it.

Closing the gap of mere centimeters, you planted your lips firmly against his and prayed for the best. It took a few seconds, but once Hyuk registered that, yes, you were indeed kissing him, he began to reciprocate. Almost instantly, your hand found the back of his neck to keep him from pulling away. Where this sudden forwardness came from you had no clue but his lips were so soft and it felt damn good. Hyuk tilted his head to deepen the kiss and you scooted closer. His arms wrapped around your waist to haul you into his lap. The change in position was awkward, but you were too occupied to notice. Your free hand found purchase on Hyuk’s shoulder as his fingers smoothed over your hip.

Head starting to spin from a combination of a lack of oxygen and ecstasy, you broke the lip lock. Breathing ragged, your line of sight lingered on Hyuk’s now swollen lips before moving to his darkened gaze. Reasons why you shouldn’t just rip off his clothes flickered in the back of your head, but then they were gone and you reached for Hyuk again. Lips fastening to his neck, you trailed soft pecks down his jugular. He leaned his head back to give you better access. Lust heated your system and if you didn’t know better, you would have thought that you were being consumed by a fire.

Firm hands gripped your shoulders and pushed you back. Caught off guard, you stared wide-eyed in confusion at Hyuk. Quick to remedy the situation, he sputtered, “Wait, wait. Aren’t we moving too fast?” “No,” you hurriedly replied and pulled him closer. Hyuk stopped you though. “I like you,” he announced as if it wasn’t already apparent. You nodded, only slowing your roll a little.

“No, listen,” he insisted, “I really like you.” Finally sitting back and actually paying attention to his words, you went stiff, not understanding what he was trying to get at. You liked him and he liked you, that was all you needed to know. He ran his hand through his hair again as he contemplated. Anxiously, you waited as he had requested. “I know that we wouldn’t be like other couples and it will be hard, but we should do things in order.” Biting your lip, you mulled it over. He was right. It wasn’t such a hot idea to jump head first without thinking things through. It was painfully obvious that you both had feelings for each other but your course to that point was anything but straightforward. You hadn’t even gone on a first date yet.

“I like you too,” you responded when your loins had finally cooled. Hyuk smiled cutely with the corners of his eyes going just a bit crinkled. It made you embarrassed that you had been so ready to get into his pants a minute ago. “I guess you’re my girlfriend now,” he giggled gleefully. His enthusiasm was infectious and you couldn’t help but grin. Girlfriend. You rolled the word around in your head. “Girlfriend,” you repeated aloud. You guessed your voice had an air of disbelief to it because Hyuk answered with, “Yes, my girlfriend.” He fell back and flopped onto the bed. Following suit, you laid back as well and let your legs dangle off the bed. You were sure that Hyuk’s long legs allowed his feet to rest on the floor even though you were in the same position.

Without any warning, you were jerked upwards, colliding with Hyuk’s chest. Craning your neck, you saw that his eyes were closed. He must have been exhausted from the long flight. Snuggling under his arm, you made yourself comfortable. It had been a long klutzy courting, but it was worth it now that Hyuk was yours.


End file.
